FACE Family Amusement Park Drabble
by Kutekittenz1
Summary: The FACE Family go to Kings Island to have some quality bonding time. Arthur and Matthew get along just fine and have lots of fun, but what happens when Alfred gets upset after something Francis said that shouldn't have been mentioned? How will the problem get fixed?


FACE Family Amusement Park Drabble

Arthur's POV

I can't believe I agreed to this. All I wanted was some peace and quiet, but no! Alfred wanted him, Matthew, Francis, and I to go to the amusement park. I'd much rather be home enjoying my book I was reading 'till he interrupted me. We're already on our way there. We're in America right now so we are going to Kings Island. Francis and I are sitting in the front, Francis is driving, as Alfred and Matthew are in the back talking about how excited they are to get there. Well, Alfred is, Matthew is just sitting quietly with Kuma in his lap.

"How much longer? I wanna get there so I can ride that new ride the Banshee! Ugh!" whined Alfred.

"Not much longer Amérique, we'll be there soon. Don't worry, you and I will both ride the Banshee." said Francis.

"Quit whining and maybe we'll get there sooner. Besides, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can leave there." I say annoyed.

"Oh come now Angleterre, don't spoil the children's fun. Honhonhon~ Maybe we can have some fun later on tonight, you know, the maid outfit you said you wanted to wear so badly that you couldn't wait for us to use it Honhonhon~" Francis sang out making me blush a deep crimson.

"I-I never said a-anything like that t-to you! You frog!" i stutter. Only Matthew knew what he said but Matthew is way to innocent to hear that stuff.

"Papa? I have to say, as umm.. kinky as that may sound.., umm well.. I don't think it's very appropriate to say in front of me or Alfred.." whispered Matthew innocently.

"Oh, my apologies Mattie, please forgive me and my dirty mind."

"WE'RE HERE! LOOK! LOOK AT THE RIDES! WATCH! LOOK!" yelled out Alfred when he saw the rides of Kings Island off in the distance. Pointing and sitting to where he practically in the front with Francis and I. I looked up reluctantly to see some people on a ride that was going down pretty fast. That made me shudder. I refuse to ride some of those rides, especially that one.

We park and get out. Francis passes out our pre-bought tickets for the Summer and we start walking toward the entrance. We show the people at the entrance our tickets and head on in.

"You know Angleterre, this can give you some well needed quality time with Matthew." Francis whispers to me in my ear.

"Likewise for you and Alfred." I say as I head over toward Matthew who was quiet as Alfred kept rumbling on about what he was gonna ride first.

"Come on Matthew, you and I are going to go ride some rides we like as Francis and Alfred do what they want to do." i say looking slightly up at Matthew.

"Ok, where would you like to go first Mama?"

"Hmm.. Ah! How about we go to Snoopyland and ride some water rides since it's mid-day and it's hot. How does that sound?" I say with a small smile. He smiles back and nods. We start to head over to Snoopyland leaving an astonished Francis and Alfred behind.

"I can't believe they are already getting along." said Alfred

"And that's the first smile I've seen Arthur give someone without being sarcastic or while me and him are having-" said France

"OK! I don't need to know what you two do! Lets go!" interrupted Alfred as he walks in the direction of The Banshee.

With Arthur and Matthew

No one's POV

"Ok, I have to say I'm not one to be excited.. at all.. but that was actually really fun. What did you think Matthew?" Arthur asked as he ringed out the ends of his t-shirt.

"That was really fun Mama. I'm glad that you chose it." said Matthew as he did the same as Arthur and helped his bear, Kuma, get dry.

"Aww thanks, Matthew. Now that I think about it no one has ever said they were happy I chose something in a long time and liked it." Arthur says looking down.

"Don't worry Mama, at least I'm grateful. Don't listen to all those other countries, you've had some amazing ideas. Now c'mon cheer up! Lets go on the Adventure Express!" Matthew cheers as he grabs Arthur's wrist and leads him toward the next ride.

"Thanks, Matthew, you're the best." Arthur says with a big smile on his face, glad that Matthew is starting to be less shy around him.

Matthew and Arthur ride the ride and are screaming and whooing with their hands up in the air. Once the ride is over they decide to get some lunch and meet up with Francis and Alfred.

"I can't wait to meet up with Alfred and Francis. Hopefully they got along just as well as we did." said Arthur, smiling.

"Yes, me too. I can't wait to show them that we can have a good enough bond too." Matthew agreed.

"I love you Matthew, don't forget that. I know it seems like I may love Alfred the most. I don't, I can't choose between the two of you even if my life depended on it." Arthur said as he looked at Matthew with a soft smile on his face.

"I love you too Mama. And I know, we just have different bonds is all." said Matthew as he went to hug Arthur. Arthur hugs back.

"Ok, now lets go find the others" Arthur says as he leads Matthew toward the front to meet up with Francis and Alfred.

With Francis and Alfred

Alfred's POV

On our way to the Banshee, me and Dad were really quiet. It was kinda awkward if you ask me. He tried to talk to me but I wasn't interested. All he wants to talk about if his and Mom's love life. NO ONE CARES! I wanna talk about superheroes but he knows nothing about them.

"So then Arthur said he didn't care about me, but I know did and still does, so I-" said Francis before he was interrupted

"Ok Dad, no offense, but NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE WITH MOM! That's just gross. If we're gonna talk about somethin', why can't we talk about something I'd actually be interested in, like Superheroes! Or food!" whined Alfred.

"Look, I'm not being mean or anything, but I just felt that Arthur needed to bond with Matthew so he someone else to go to when I'm not around. So Arthur said the same me and you. I know I'm not a good roll model, let alone Dad, like Arthur is for you, but at least I'm trying. I have no idea what to do with you, you spent most of your Mom, not me. And your brother, Matthew, spent most of his life with me, not you or Arthur. And when we found you thanks to Arthur, it was like a dream come true, so just, please bare with me and help me out here." explained Francis looking a bit depressed.

Alfred just stared at him "I-I thought that.. that we were… always together.. what do you mean 'when we found you thanks to Arthur'? M-mom said that.. we were always…together.. as a family."

Francis looks up at Alfred and realizes what he said "N-no, Alfred, I miss said that- I-"

"NO! Y-you lied to me! How could you?! You said that we were family! Why?!" yelled Alfred as he ran off with tears in his eyes.

"No! Alfred wait!" Francis yells as he watches Alfred run for the front of the amusement park. "Dang it, I screwed up really bad this time." Francis head toward the front and catches up with Alfred and sees him sitting on the side of the fountain.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that me and Matthew aren't your blood sons? You and Mom always said that we were." asked Alfred as he wiped some tears from his face and eyes.

"U-umm, Arthur said that 'cause he wanted there to be no trouble in the family. The only thing this family has in common is hair color and language. You and Matthew were found by Arthur when you were just a babe. When he brought you and your brother home, he had an instant connection with you, same for me and Matthew. We had wanted to have a family for so long and obviously, men can't get pregnant so we couldn't have any. When Arthur brought you and Matthew home, I haven't seen him then happy 'till and since that day. You may not be our blood child but we really do care for you and your little brother." explained Francis, sitting beside Alfred.

"S-so.. because you weren't able to have children, when Mom found me, it felt like we were family right away?"

"Yes. And you and Matthew mean so much to us. If something were to happen to you or Matthew, we wouldn't be able to handle it. Me and Arthur love you so much, Alfred. We love you and Matthew so much that we would die for you and Matthew. Now c'mon, lets go find them and put this in the past, ok?"

"O-ok Dad, ok"

They head toward the front to meet Arthur and Matthew. Alfred turns to Francis and hugs him. A little confused, Francis hugs back nonetheless and smiles.

No one's POV

"Hey there you two are, we've been waiting for about 30 minutes. What took you two so long?" asked Arthur a little annoyed.

"Hello, Angleterre, we were just taking care of some business that needed to be taken care of. So how are you and Matthew doing?" Francis asked a little nervous.

"We're doing amazing Papa! We had so much fun on the rides we went on so far! I can't wait to ride more with Mama!" cheered Matthew as he hugged Arthur smiling brightly.

Amazed that he wasn't whispering or wasn't upset, Alfred asked "What did you do to Matthew?! Did you put drugs in him?! I thought he was gonna whisper as usual and I thought he wasn't gonna enjoy himself."

"Ha-ha, very funny Alfred. And no I didn't give him drugs, I simply spent quality time with him and created a nice stable bond is all." explained Arthur, smiling in satisfaction as he hugs Matthew back.

"Well, at least you had better luck then us.. umm anyway.. what do you want to eat everyone?" said Francis, afraid of being yelled at by Arthur.

"I want a burger!"

"Can I have a slice of pizza, Papa?"

"I want the same as Matthew, make sure its Pepperoni."

"Ok, one burger, two Pepperoni pizza slices and one sub coming right up." said Francis as he walked off to get the food.

"So, what did you and Papa do to make it not work out real well between the two of you? Mama and I hit it off real well, surprisingly."

"U-umm.. well.. I don't know if I'm able to say it or not." Alfred says quietly.

"Want to whisper it in my ear?" offers Arthur.

"U-umm.. I'll talk to you later about it, b-but umm.. what had happened didn't really go well."

"I think I know what happened.. umm, yes, we'll talk about it later."

"I'm back my lovelies! Here's your pizzas, your burger, and my sub. Enjoy!" cheers Francis as he passes out the food.

"So, what all did you two ride, Angleterre?"

"We rode the water log ride in Snoopyland and the Adventure Express. What about you two?"

"We rode the Banshee and that's it. The line was kinda long. But it was soo worth it!" exclaimed Alfred as he stuffed his burger in his mouth.

"So where are you two planning on going next Matthew?" asked Francis.

"We're planning on going on the Windseeker then maybe the Delerium. Then we'll see from there." explained Matthew as he feeds some geese that were around them some bread.

"Cool, we're gonna ride the Beast and then the Vortex, then we're gonna ride the Diamondback! I don't know, maybe the Drop Zone and that's all I can think of so far!" exclaimed Alfred.

Francis has a somewhat satisfied smile on his face. He's still upset about what he had said to Alfred but at least he was gonna get to have a chance to make things right today.

Arthur and Matthew rode some rides, had a snack, and rode more rides and played some games. They were having the best time with each other. They couldn't have gotten along any better. Their bond was better then Arthur's bond with Alfred and Matthew's bond with Francis. Surprisingly enough, they had even learned stuff and each other. Matthew had never seen Arthur so happy in his life. He can barely remember being found by him, when him and Alfred were found, Matthew was able to remember it and knew he was adopted by them. Alfred didn't remember though. But all Matthew cared about was having a family that loves each other. And he has that.

"Hey, Mama? Can I ask you something?" asks Matthew nervously.

"Of course Mattie. You can ask me anything." Arthur said smiling.

"U-umm..ok..well..umm… When Alfred was upset today when Papa went to get food, and you said you thought you knew why he was upset..umm what did you think he was upset about?" whispered Matthew.

"U-umm.. Well, I-uh.. d-do you know that your adopted.. you and Alfred are.. adopted.. when I found you two and I was talking to Francis about keeping you two, we didn't want to tell you and him about you two being adopted because I didn't want you or him to get upset. So when you two were old enough we refused to tell you two that you were adopted so that's why we said we had a woman be your carrier. I-I thought that.. everything was gonna be fine.. I didn't think this would happen, if it's even what Alfred is upset about. But now you know." Arthur explained looking down in shame.

"It's ok Mama. I already knew that you found us. Even though Alfred doesn't remember, I remember you finding us. I remember seeing how happy you were when you brought us home. All I ever wanted was to have a family that loves each other. And I have that. We may not get along with each other sometimes but that's what makes us a family. Don't worry, Alfred will except it soon enough and he'll be fine. Trust me." encouraged Matthew.

"Thanks Matthew. I had no idea that you could remember being that young. I'm so happy that you except the fact. Thanks, I love you Mattie." thanked Arthur as he hugged his son who hugged back tightly.

"Now come on Mama, we have some rides that need us on them!" exclaims Matthew as he and Arthur run off to the next ride.

Francis and Alfred rode some rides, played some games, had a few snack stops, and rode more rides. Even tough they were having a good time, they also weren't. Alfred wasn't talking much to Francis and was pretty much doing his own thing. Francis was with him of course but was to busy thinking of a way to make it up to Alfred to even talk to him.

"Ok, if your not gonna talk to me you may as well go off on your own and do stuff. You already ruined any bond we were gonna have. And I don't want excuses, I'm gonna go find Mom and Matthew. They actually care about my feelings!" cried out Alfred as he ran away from Francis who just stared at Alfred as he ran. Not knowing what to do, he just decided to go to the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the park to have some time to think.

Arthur's POV

Matthew and I are having so much fun! I'm so glad Alfred wanted to come here. I'm also happy that Francis wanted me to bond with Matthew. Speaking of Francis and Alfred, I hope they didn't get upset at each other again. I don't need family drama when things are going so well right now.

"Hey Mama?" asked Matthew

"Yes Mattie?"

"Alfred is over there crying. See." Matthew says as he points at Alfred crying on a bench. Matthew holds his bear Kuma close to his chest.

I look over at the direction Matthew is pointing and gasp. I run over to Alfred and sit by him, putting my arm around him.

"Alfred! What's wrong? What happened?!" I ask, panicking.

"D-Dad w-wouldn't talk t-to me-he-he-he.. A-and he d-didn't care eh-when I yelled a-at him for n-not talking t-to me-he-he." cried Alfred as he hugged Arthur for comfort.

"Shhh, it's ok, shh.. Your going to be fine.. it's ok." comforted Arthur as he rubbed Alfred's back to sooth him. "What happened Alfred? Tell me what all happened."

"W-well, when we separated to the first time when we got here, he was trying to do small talk but started talking about his love life with you which I interrupted him before he could say anything else. I told him that I'd rather talk about Superheroes or food. Then he said something about you finding me and Matthew and I confronted him. I didn't give him time to explain and I ran off.. Soon he caught up to me and I had him explain. He told me about how you found us and that you didn't wanna tell us we were adopted 'cause you wanted us to be even closer. B-but when we met up and separated again, he wouldn't even talk to me. We had fun on rides and stuff but we didn't talk. So I yelled at him for that and ran off. I told him to just leave me alone and do what ever he wanted to do, alone. I told him I was gonna go find you two and when I ran off he just stared at me and walked away. I was crying and I just sat here. We were near the fountain when that happened." explained Alfred, calming down a bit.

Arthur sighed "Looks like someone is sleeping on the couch tonight. Don't worry Alfred, you can stay with Matthew and I. What do you want to do now? Just don't think about what happened today, tomorrow we'll all sit and talk about it. Today we're going to enjoy ourselves."

"We rode the Banshee, Beast, Vortex, Diamondback, Drop Zone, and that Spaceship ride thats inside the building.. I forgot what it's called.. I always forget that one." told Alfred.

No One's POV

"Ok, lets go to Snoopyland again and ride some of those rides. It's hot out, then, just to make sure, find Francis and continue riding." suggested Arthur as he got up and started to head toward Snoopyland, Alfred and Matthew following. After they ride some rides there they start to look for Francis, starting in the direction Alfred said he saw him walk away in. They head to the Eiffel Tower first. As they wait in line, they start to talk.

"You know Alfred, I'm sure that Francis didn't mean to say what he did when you were talking about what to talk about. It probably just slipped out." said Arthur.

"Yes, Mama is right. He would never say anything like that on purpose. It probably just slipped out." agreed Matthew.

"Maybe.. but then why wouldn't he talk to me?" asked Alfred.

"He was probably thinking of a way to make it up to you. Trying to come up with a way to say sorry." suggested Arthur.

It was their turn to go up in the elevator and they pile in with a few other people.

"Maybe if Papa is up here, you and him should talk to each other and work it out." suggested Matthew, whispering.

"Ok.. I'll do it. But if he upsets me again I'm not talking to him for a while." Alfred said looking away from the others.

When they get to the top, Alfred sees Francis leaning against the railing looking out as he let a few tears roll down his face. Matthew and Arthur look at each other and Matthew pokes Alfred, pointing toward Francis and giving him a light push. Sighing, Alfred goes over and pokes Francis' shoulder. When Francis looks up, he looks like he gonna start sobbing. All Alfred does is stare at his face as if he was waiting for an explanation or at least some kind of reaction.

"A-Alfred I-" is all Francis can get out before Alfred closes the distance between the two and hugs him tightly and hides his in Francis' chest and starts crying.

"I-I'm so sorry Daddy! I shouldn't have ran away from you! I should've stayed and listen to what you had to say! I'm so sorry!" cried Alfred, begging for forgiveness.

Hugging back, Francis says "It's not your fault my son. I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned the past and i should've talked to you. There's no need for you to be sorry."

As they talked and hugged, Arthur and Matthew had satisfying smiles on their faces. Matthew, holding Kuma close to his chest, looked at his phone for the time. Noticing it's late, he pokes Arthur and shows him the time. They look at each other and Arthur head over to Francis and Alfred.

"I hate to interrupt this special moment, but it's getting late and if we're going to McDonalds like we prom ices Alfred, we better get going."

"Yeah! McDonalds! Burgers! YES!" cheered Alfred as he dragged Francis and Arthur toward Matthew. They leave Kings Island and head to McDonalds. When everyone is satisfied they head home.

Alfred and Matthew were asleep in the back seats of the Vehicle. Francis was driving and Arthur was listening to the radio. Francis looked over at Arthur then back at the road. Arthur noticed and spoke.

"You know, what you did today was pretty bad.. but what you did to fix it.. I'm proud."

Francis smiled. He knew that he had messed up but he fixed it. He reaches over with one hand and takes ahold of one of Arthur's hands and squeezed it. With a smile Arthur allows Francis to bring his hand up and kiss it softly.

"I love you, mon amor, Angleterre. With all my heart."

"I love you too Francis." Arthur has a content smile on his face as he looks in the back seat, seeing Kuma in Matthew's lap asleep. Alfred had his head on Matthew's shoulder as he slept. And Matthew had his head laying on Alfred's. All three with content smiles. With a sigh of satisfaction, Arthur sits back in his seat the right way, looking out the window still holding Francis' hand tightly.


End file.
